


Little Restless Gods

by infectedscrew



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute Kids, Gen, Thor & Loki are kids, a lot of glaring, tickle fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Thor made the mistake of pranking Loki and now he has to share his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Restless Gods

“Loki, move over!” Thor grumbled, tugging the blankets tighter around himself.

“No,” Loki retorted, irritated. “I am quite content where I am.”

Thor glared at him. “Well, I am not! You have placed yourself in the center of the bed.”

“Where I deserve to be.”

“You do not! These are not your quarters! They are mine!”

Loki gave him a very serious expression. Not more than ten years old, the black haired Asguardian already had the ability to convey far more with a look than words ever could. It always unsettled Thor. “If you hadn’t set a Bilgesnipe loose in my room, I would not be forced to bed with you. But as it is, you have now made us both suffer.”

Thor rolled his eyes. “Such an infant,” he muttered, rolling over.

Loki shook his head, turning on his side to try an sleep; even if it smelled like Thor hadn’t taken his blankets down to wash in months. He closed his eyes and was offered a few moments of piece until the blond god started scooting backward. His eyes snapped open and he growled.

“Thor, kindly get your backside off of me.”

“No, I’m quite content where I am,” Thor mocked.

Loki lifted himself up on his elbow to look at Thor over his shoulder. “Don’t be such a child! Get off of me.”

“I’m not on you.”

“Yes, you are. You’re touching me.”

“Oh! Oh no! How dare a peasant such as myself try to touch the great Loki!” Thor answered sarcastically, voice scathing.

“Thor, I swear–”

“You’ll what? Put glue in my shampoo again? Do it and I’ll tell mother.”

Loki glowered. He dropped back onto his side, silent. It offered Thor a brief moment of victory but the child never knew when to quit. Quietly as he could, he turned over. Before Loki could protest, he pressed his fingers to the other boy’s side and started to tickle him mercilessly.

The least dignified sound ripped itself from Loki. He jerked, squirming away from Thor. But Thor followed, unrelenting in his torture of too sensitive skin.

“Thor! Thor, stop it this instant!”

Thor laughed. “Not until I have my own bed back!”

Loki kicked at him, struggling to get away. “It’s our bed for the moment! Now stop it!”

“No!”

Loki kicked again, catching Thor in the stomach. It earned him a moment of reprieve. Panting ever so slightly, he sat up on his knees, eyeing Thor seriously. “I don’t wish to repeat myself,” he breathed.

Thor rubbed his stomach glaring. “Odin’s beard, you didn’t have to hit that hard.”

“You’ve stopped, have you not?”

Just as Loki was about to settle back down, Thor lunged at him. He squeaked, falling backward off of the bed. He hit the floor in a flail of limbs and a volley of curses. “Thor! You impudent little–!”

Thor laughed at him from the bed. “Sleep down there little brother. It’ll be more comfortable for the both of us.”

The look Loki shot to him could have stopped a wild horse. He reached up and yanked all of the blankets off the bed. He tugged them around himself. “Fine. Sleep well, dear brother,” he sneered.

Thor’s teeth clicked and dropped back on his now blanket-less bed. “Conniving little–”

“Say it and I’ll tell mother.”


End file.
